Finding Loved Ones
by crystalcloud
Summary: After the war many muggles are left homeless, while the Order tries to find their families again, Draco Malfoy, reformed deatheater, is given the task of looking after a muggle girl. Draco/OC WIP
1. The Unexpected

This is a random idea that popped into my head, I'm not sure what will become of it. It'll be slow moving if it turns out to be a chaptered fic. Hope you enjoy it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter walked into the Order's headquarters briskly, his robes swishing through the air as he walked. Behind him, his best friend Ronald Weasley followed silently. They each wore frowns of deep thought.

When they entered the kitchen, smiles broke upon their faces. "How's it going?" Harry asked with a smile.

His other best friend, Hermione Granger hugged him tightly, "everything is going well." She told him with a grin, "we're glad you two are back."

Ron nodded with a grin, "we're glad to be back Hermione."

Ginny Weasley hugged her brother and Harry tightly, "how did things go?" she asked.

Everyone's attention was on Harry's words, making him slightly uncomfortable. He sat down beside Ron, "the damage both in the muggle and wizarding world is pretty extensive." He began.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried expressions, "even the muggles?"

"Yeah, a lot of them are without homes at the moment." Ron said, "uncharacteristically strong storms wrecked havoc all over the world."

"So they don't know about wizards being the cause of it?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, "not that we know of."

Hermione wore a sad expression, "They're so helpless."

"Hermione," Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "we're going to help them get back on their feet."

"What are we going to do for them?" Ginny inquired eagerly.

"Well we're going to have to find the families of those that have been separated for starters." Ron said, "damage to their homes and cities will be fixed done over time."

Hermione looked over to Ron, "How many are homeless?"

"Too many to count," Harry told her, "but we're getting wizarding families to take care of them until we can find their families, it may take a while."

"We can keep some of them here." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that." Harry nodded.

Hermione's eyes widened, "but then they'll know about us."

"We'll have to obliviate them." Ron said, "we don't have much of a choice."

There was silence for a moment as everyone thought on the words that had been exchanged.

Their silence was interrupted by the entrance of another person.

"Malfoy." Ron nodded coolly.

The blonde said nothing, only nodding slightly and continuing on his was through the room.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, he turned and waited expectantly, "don't you want to know?"

He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers.

Draco Malfoy had come their side not long after his failed attempt to kill Dumbledore. His change of heart was the cause of much suspicion during the early times of the war and his close up attitude did nothing to help matters.

But he fought for them, he may not have come home and boasted of his great deeds to everyone, but no one could deny the assistance he had been to the Order. As a result, he had been somewhat accepted and a tentative friendship had formed between him and other members of the order.

Hermione had to be his closest friend, she worked to get him relaxed and they had come to as much of an understanding that was possible when concerning a Malfoy.

"Why would I want to know?" He eventually replied.

Hermione stood and walked to his side, "we're going to help them, our job isn't over because the war is." She said quietly.

He was tall, looking down at her slight frame, she couldn't deny a bit of fear from the cold light in his eyes.

"So everyone can look and hate me again for what my father did? So they can all gape and ask me about him, what it was like to be his son? So they had shake their heads and say I must be like that on the inside as well?" His voice was quiet and deadly to start with, but by the end he was close to yelling.

There was silence in the room, tense silence. Hermione looked up to him, seeing hurt, anger, frustration and sadness. Without really thinking it, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

She felt his body tense, but he soon hugged her back, his head resting above hers.

"We know you've changed Malfoy." Harry said with a shadow of a smile.

Draco let go of Hermione and looked at Harry, "do you now?"

"You wouldn't have fought like you did if you hadn't." Ginny reasoned, bounding over to hug him too.

His surprised could not be masked on his face, she let go of him and even laughed, "relax Malfoy, we're all in this together."

"No one will say that about your father." Harry assured, giving a hint that no one would dare to.

Draco looked to each of them in turn and let a smirk grace his smooth features. "Your Griffindor optimism is rather sickening."

They laughed, and Hermione smiled at him, "I'm glad you're here Draco."

He smiled at her, "I think I'm rather glad I'm here too, Hermione."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Everyone is being given a Muggle to watch over." Draco addressed the witches and wizards under his command.

They were all young but had contributed bravely to the war. It irked him that none of them were in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Must he always be the only one?

"Some of you may be given two to look after; some of them are recovering from injuries so express some caution when looking after them." Many heads nodded in understanding.

In the beginning when this group had found out they would be taking orders from none other than Draco Malfoy, ex-deatheater, they had balked and given him a lot of trouble for it.

He had persevered though, with much difficulty, and they now treated him with respect as he spoke.

"If you have any problems, contact me." He continued, "Are there any questions?"

No one said anything. "Very well, it'll be over soon." He added with a smile, "let's go."

Everyone filed out to disappear with a soft 'pop'. Draco checked everyone had left before leaving him self and apparating to a large field.

There were hundreds of Muggles gathered together in the centre of the field, they gazed fearfully at the wizards and witches that were appearing seemingly out of nowhere around them.

As more arrived, they huddled closer to their tents and to each other.

Draco pulled his gaze away from them and turned to his command, "Alright over here!" He yelled to some who had apparated further than intended.

They gathered around him, others trying to find their own leaders. The muggles behind him watched with awe as the strange people around them seemed to organise them selves with military efficiency.

Hermione found Draco in the crowd and tapped his shoulder, "Are all of yours here?" She seemed worried.

Draco glanced over the heads surrounding him, "Yes I think they are, what's wrong?"

"Two of Ron's have gone missing."

He patted her shoulder, "they're here somewhere, maybe they apparated to the wrong place."

Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "yeah, I hope so."

She turned and was swallowed by the crowd, Draco turned back to the wizards and witches surrounding him and shouted to be heard over the confusion.

"Alright, listen up! I want you to stay together; I'm going to get a list for you all. Stay here!" He added for emphasis.

Behind him the muggles eyes were filled with fear. He swiftly moved through them to reach Harry who was handing out long rolls of parchment.

When he saw Draco he grinned, "What a bloody mess." He said.

"You're telling me Potter." Draco replied with a smirk. "Any of those for me?"

Harry sifted through the pile in his arms, handing one to another wizard before shaking his head, "Ron must have it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "this is the last time you organise anything Potter." Harry only laughed before turning back to the line of witches and wizards awaiting their lists.

Draco headed through the crowd looking for a hint of Ron's red hair. He saw red but it was the twins, they were talked to some muggle children who Draco assumed, were without parents. "Weasleys" He called, not hiding the smile from his words.

Fred and George looked up, "What is it Malfoy?"

"Where's your brother?" He asked, stepping closer to them to allow a group of muggles being led by a witch through.

Both twins shrugged, "can't find anyone in this mess mate." George told him.

Draco nodded, "yeah, I know." And headed off again looking for Ron.

It was absolutely crazy, there were muggles crying and shouting in fear while witches and wizards tried to calm them. They were ushered in large groups so that the initial mass of muggles was separated and fragmented across the field.

At a glance, Draco saw his command standing in the same place he left them, sticking together despite the confusion. It made him proud his was the most composed and efficient through out the war, and now after it too.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled upon seeing Ron in the distance.

Ron looked up and around, before finding Draco's blonde head in the distance making its way towards him.

"Got my list?" Draco huffed upon reaching Ron.

Ron leafed through his pile as Harry had done. Draco sensed he was getting near the end and still had not found his. "Don't tell me-"

"Got it." Ron interrupted with a grin. "I should have told you to find Harry again."

"You wouldn't have lived to tell the tale Weasley." Draco growled with a flicker of humour.

Ron laughed, "get going Malfoy, you're holding up the line."

Draco stepped aside and was about to make his way through the crowd once more before remembering what Hermione said to him. "Oh Weasley!" Ron looked up again, "did you find your missing underlings?"

Ron nodded, "yeah, a mile or two off there." He pointed over to his left.

Draco shook his head and laughed "glad you found them."

"Thanks Malfoy." Ron grinned and returned to his task.

Draco made continued walking, robes swishing, looking the ever-powerful wizard to the Muggles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By late afternoon, most of the muggles had been distributed to wizards and witches and taken to their homes. The field was mostly empty compared to how it was in the morning.

Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and many other order members were tired for the day's activities. After sending the last of the muggles off they went to greet those under their own care.

Draco approached a girl about his age with dark hair and striking green eyes. It reminded him of Harry in some ways.

"Hello." He said, not wanting to frighten her like he had done to dozens of muggles by accident that day.

She seemed unafraid though, and lifter her hand to shake his. He was surprised but didn't show it, and shook her hand cordially.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Trinity."

He smiled, "That's a lovely name, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He introduced.

She smiled back though it was a bit watery. Looking around he saw most everyone was gone aside from some wizards and Hermione.

"Who are you people?" Trinity asked.

Draco saw her fear then, the fear she had tried not to reveal to him. "We're here to help." He explained.

"Are you human?" She asked, watching the tents pack themselves up with a flick of Hermione's wand.

"Yes, we are." Draco answered calmly, pulling out his own wand and packing the tents around them.

Instead of being afraid though, Trinity was staring at his wand with an expression of earnest curiosity. "Is that a _magic_ wand?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

Draco smiled, "yeah it is." He put it away and didn't miss Trinity's disappointment.

"So what happens to me now?" she asked, looking around again.

He turned and led her around to the edge of the circle of tents, "you're to be in my care until we can find your family."

She was silent for a while. Draco looked back, thinking she wasn't following him. But she was walking carefully, frowning in thought. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"What if," she began, "what if I don't what to go back home?"

Draco's eyes widened, "why not?"

"I don't like it there." She blurted, then blushed in embarrassment at her outburst.

Draco knew that feeling only too well, and knew she wouldn't appreciate him prodding into her private life, "well I'm sure we can arrange something for you then." He settled for saying.

Upon arriving at the edge of the circle, Harry greeted him "Malfoy!"

Draco looked away from Trinity and smirked at Harry, "what is it now Potter?" Neither of them noticed Trinity's surprise at the change in tone of Draco's voice. He sounds so arrogant and condescending, she thought to herself.

"What a day." Harry breathed, smiling at Trinity, "hi."

She smiled shakily, "hello."

"Did you come across any problems?" Harry continued, dusting off his robes.

Draco shook his head, "no I didn't; turns out your organisational skills are that bad after all Potter."

Harry laughed, "Well I would hope not, it was hell to put together."

"So who are you taking in?" Draco asked.

Harry indicated behind him where a young boy stood, seeming too afraid to approach any closer. "Very jumpy." Harry said.

"And to think, he's staying with _the chosen one_." Draco teased.

"None of the muggles need to know that." Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Alright, well this is Trinity." Draco said, indicating to the girl beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking her hand and smiling.

She smiled again, unsure of what was really going on.

Just then, Hermione approached with a young girl trailing behind her. "Harry, Draco, I'm so glad this is over."

She leaned heavily on Draco's arm and he laughed, "tired already Miss Granger?"

"More than tired." She grumbled before standing on her own and looking around. "We're done then?"

"Yes I believe we are." Harry said, "let's go."

They walked up to where they had apparated this morning, the three muggles following warily behind them. "Where's Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Which one?" Hermione countered with a grin.

"Ron." Draco smirked.

"He left earlier," Harry told him, "so did Fred and George."

"Typical." Draco muttered, making sure they heard him.

Hermione only gave him a withering look before laughing with Harry.

"We'll see you soon then." Harry said to Draco when they reached their spot.

"Yes, you will." Draco gestured for Trinity to come by his side. She did so slowly.

"Take care Draco." Hermione told him, hugging him and smiling.

"You too." Draco told them somewhat awkwardly, but no one said anything about it.

Draco turned and gently took Trinity's arm. She glanced at him apprehensively. "We're going to my Manor," he told her, "It wouldn't be good for you to be conscious on the way."

Her eyes widened in fear and she glanced at Harry and Hermione who's muggles were already collapsed in their arms. He turned to watch what she saw just as they both apparated, taking the young girl and boy with them.

"It'll be like that." He told her.

They were the only ones in the field. The breeze ruffled Draco's cloak around their legs. "Will it hurt?" She asked softly.

"No," Draco said, "and it'll take only a second."

He didn't do anything until she nodded, in which he cast a non-verbal spell and caught her body as she fell into a deep sleep. She was light in his arms, easily allowing him to hold her close and apparate to the Manor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how do you like it so far? This chapter is a bit long, but I only realised after I stopped writing hah! I did it in about an hour so there may be a few spelling mistakes, I hope not too many.

Please review and let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. Magic

Well I liked the idea so here is another chapter. I hope there are at least some people out there enjoying my fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco had a house elf get one of the guest rooms ready for Trinity. After placing her in the large bed, he left quietly, allowing her to wake up in her own time as the spell wore off.

He spent the remainder of the evening in his study, sorting out business papers and writing letters to various people. His study was tidy, everything had it's own place in the dark green and black room.

Behind him was a large window that looked out onto the Malfoy grounds. The sund had long since set, leaving a sprinkling of stars in the sky surrounding a half-moon.

Not long after his clock chimed seven o'clock, a house elf knocked and entered, bowing low. "Master, the young lady has awoken."

Draco stood, "bring her down to dine with me." He said.

The elf looked up as he approached the doorway, "she demanded to speak with you Master."

Draco sighed inwardly, "very well." The elf bowed once more and hurried down the hallway.

Walking at a leisurely pace, he approached Trinity's room. He knocked once but did not wait for an answer before entering. _Old habits die hard_, he thought to himself.

Trinity was sitting on the end of the bed, looking so small in the large room. "I thought you had left." She said when she saw him.

"Leave my own home?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I thought it was just some fancy hotel."

Draco said nothing, but closed the door and walked to the window, "Do you not like it?"

When he turned around, she was staring at him strangely. "What would you do if I said I didn't?" She eventually asked.

Draco was surprised by her boldness, "I'd stand here and tell you that really, you don't have a choice so you're going to have to stay here whether you like it or not."

She smiled, "it's a good think I like it then."

There was a silence between them as she walked around the room, inspecting it carefully. "Why don't you have lights?"

Draco frowned, "but there is light in this room." He gestured to the floating candles.

"Yes, I realised," she said somewhat dryly, "but I meant, real lights."

"_Real_ lights?" Draco stared at her in confusion.

Trinity seemed only confused by Draco's confusion which meant they sat in a confused silence for a while.

"There is a lot I need to explain I think." Draco told her slowly, "but I'm hungry, would you like some dinner?"

The dark haired girl eyed him closely, "alright." She said and got up to follow him out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn't until late at night when Trinity was lying in the large bed, surrounded by silk sheets, that she allowed herself to properly think about what had happened to her.

There was a possibility that it was all a dream and she would wake up tomorrow in the same tent she had been sharing with three other people for the past three months.

She had been separated from her family and friends after a strong hurricane destroyed their home. Not that she had ever been particularly close to her family. But the home had been all they'd had. Now she couldn't believe after three months living in a tent, she was lying in what had to be the nicest home she had ever set foot in.

It wasn't even really a home, what had Draco called it? A Manor. Wow, how had all this happened to her?

And Draco. What mother named her child Draco? She didn't have the faintest idea where a name like that came from. But she supposed it was a rich person thing, because from the look of their home, they were rather well off to say the least.

She remembered last week lying in the tent, wondering what was going to happen to all of them, the survivors who had no where to go, when a girl she was sharing the tent with burst in, "they're saving us!"

She had leapt up and followed the others to where several well dressed men were talking seriously. "They're finding us homes to live in!" the girl jumped happily, "and they're finding our families!"

Trinity had smiled at her excitement but felt somewhat pessimistic. How could they find homes for everyone here? There were so many of them, so many people to take care of a so many families to find.

But they had ushered them to a field the next day, settled them down and said there would be people coming to help them in a couple of days. Then the authorities had left; only a few remained to handle the hundreds of people situated in the centre of this giant patch of grass.

Trinity thought it was just some ploy; they were going to be left here where no one had to worry about them. They were all doomed.

But then one morning, people started appearing, simply out of thin air. Everyone was scared, waiting to awaken from this nightmare where people dressed in long robes strolled around calling to each other and waving sticks around.

They huddled together, afraid and yet hoping that somehow these people had come to help. There was disorder, crying, yelling and all out confusion as they were separated and called on by these strangers.

She had begun to feel real fear when the others were gone. She couldn't see where they were being taken. And soon she was the only one left.

Standing alone in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by strangers that appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye, and tired, she didn't know what to do when he came to her.

He was tall, that was her first thought, tall and athletic. Though he also seemed unusually pale, his hair strikingly blonde, almost white. His features were sharp, a harsh contrast to the warm light around them.

He said hello to her, his voice quiet. She had expected him to be loud or harsh in sound to match his features. But he sounded friendly, understanding.

She tried to hide her fear and held out her hand to shake. "Hello, I'm Trinity."

He had seemed surprised, maybe he expected her to be afraid. Well she was.

She remembered how nice he'd seemed, calmly talking to her. It was nice to feel a little safer now even if it was with someone she didn't even know. But when he began speaking to another one of them, "What is it now Potter?"

It had been so impatient; she saw him smile but somehow didn't completely believe he was joking. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed like slate, so cold and unwelcoming for a moment.

Upon awakening in this room she was shocked. Everything was so _nice_. The furnishings were clean, new and reeked of money. After a moment of lying there, she decided it wouldn't be that bad living somewhere like this for a while until they found her some other place to live.

Not that she wanted to go back to her family. She was somewhat of a failure to her parents who had such high hopes for her. Instead of becoming the doctor or lawyer they so wanted, she'd become a music teacher.

A passion for music came through at a young age and no matter how she tried over the years, she hadn't been able to dedicate herself to the work of a lawyer or doctor. It just seemed so unsatisfying. Teaching gave her he ability to see the progress in her students and experience their pride, their joy. Nothing else could come close to it.

She couldn't help but jump when a small creature appeared at the end of her bed, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor." It bowed deeply.

"Malfoy Manor?" She whispered, sounded very prestigious. "Where is…Draco?" She was unsure what to address him as, Mr Malfoy?

"Master is in his study and not to be disturbed." The creature replied, it seemed like it wanted to be anywhere but with Trinity at that moment.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked instead.

It glanced at her, "when he is ready to speak with you, Master will."

Trinity bristled, "I want to talk to him now."

The creature bowed ever so slightly and left with a pop.

Trinity thought he wouldn't come but soon enough he did, stepping in dressed in a clean black robe, underneath he wore black slacks and a grey pullover. His hair was clean, and with him came the smell of soap.

Trinity realised she must appear so dirty compared to his own perfect appearance. But he gave no indication of thinking this, only talked to her once more in that calm voice of his.

Their conversation about lights was confusing and only made her sure it must be a dream, there was just so much wrong with this; candles simply did not float in the air.

At dinner she had mostly remained silent. Still in awe of his home, on the way down to the dinning room she had been struck speechless by the grandeur of its interior.

Sitting down and being served by several of those strange creatures, she ate one of the nicest meals she had ever had. She ate carefully and self-consciously as the creatures continually watched them. He however, seemed unfazed by their presence.

She listened to him talk about magic and the world of wizards and witches. How some evil dark wizard had threatened to take over the world and that's why there were such vicious storms which had caused to many muggles to be trapped without homes.

He explained terms that were new to her, muggle being the main one. He told her how each of them was being taken in until their families could be found. She said nothing but continued to listen as he talked about Harry Potter, the man she had met earlier and Hermione Granger, the girl. He told her a lot of things that she took the time to contemplate now that she was lying in bed.

It was so impossible, but he was there, showing her that he could perform acts of magic using his wand. He levitated his dinner plate and made it fly around the room before landing in front of him again. He then continued to eat it as if nothing happened.

He turned her fork into a flower and back again. He had shown here that magic existed, but how could that be? He hadn't mentioned anything about his family or what he did that could give him a home like this. He said nothing about any good friends, only told her the famous people and how they had saved the world.

It all seemed to cliché, saving the world? Things like this only happened in movies and books. And yet, as she was falling asleep, there was something so right about it all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how do you like it? It's mostly her thoughts here, but I realised that I needed to emphasise how strange it would be for her to accept that she really is in the care of Draco Malfoy, not just in a dream where things can fly around.

I hope it's an enjoyable read, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Tentative Friendship

Here is the next chapter; I hope you are liking it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity awoke the next morning, not fully aware of where she was. As the sun streamed in through the large window, the events of the previous day came flooding into her conscience.

She glanced around the room, she was still here. The curtains were a thick, dark green which were draped elegantly around the large window. Outside green fields stretched far into the distance, trees littering the grounds and a lake in the distance.

The sheets were silk and slid against her skin softly like nothing else she had ever felt before. She rose and opened the large wardrobe that stood proud against the wall opposite the window.

The clothes were all simple and yet so classy, and there was a variety of robes just like she had seen the other wizards and witches wearing yesterday.

Wait, since when did she believe they were really witches and wizards?

There had been adequate evidence that it was true, Draco had shown her last night. He had been more than patient in his explanations, not what she had expected from his harsh manner to the others earlier that day.

To her right was another door, this led to a spacious bathroom. The bath tub was inset into the floor and surrounded by countless taps. _Obviously it's not just hot and cold for them_ she thought.

The basin was a sparkly white with shiny taps that glittered in the light that streamed through the window above it. Two thick fluffy towels were folded neatly at the edge of the bathtub, on top lay a sponge with a small note on it.

She lifted the paper which was slightly yellow, reminding her of old parchment, and read the neat script on it.

_Welcome to Malfoy Manor,_

_I hope you find your room satisfactory and comfortable for the duration of your stay here. If you have any needs please do not hesitate to call upon the aid of the house elves._

_Sincere wishes_

_Mr. D. Malfoy_

The signature at the bottom of the page was complicated and loopy, Trinity had no trouble reading the 'Malfoy' on the crest stamped beside it though.

A family crest perhaps, a snake looking rather agitated wrapped around a large 'M'. On a banner under the M were the scripted letters "Malfoy" for all to see.

Trinity took the note with her back into the main room and placed it on one of the beside tables. She couldn't really see a way that anyone could find this place unsatisfactory.

She went back to the wardrobe and sifted through it to find some clothes to fit her. She found that they all were her size, it was quite a coincidence.

Taking the clothes, she slipped into the bath room and shut the door. After spending a while figuring out which tap to use, she managed to fill the bath and slide down into the warm bubbles.

There was a seat where she could perch herself because of the depth of the bath. She wondered if there was a downstairs room which could hear her water splashing around in this huger than huge bathtub.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco sat in the dinning room, eating a light breakfast when Trinity was lead in by one of the house elves. It bowed when Draco looked up, "good morning Master."

Trinity looked surprised at Draco being addressed as Master but said nothing as the elf turned and left the room.

"Have a seat Trinity." Draco said, putting down the Daily Prophet in his hands and gesturing to the seat beside his own at the head of the table.

She was wearing the clothes provided for her and seemed to be holding an expensive black robe in her hand, unsure of what to do with it.

Draco found this rather amusing and nodded her the robe, "don't you want to put that on?"

She glanced at the robe in her hand and then the similar robe he had put on. Blushing slightly, she slipped the robe on and sat down beside him. Immediately a plate of pancakes, strawberries, blueberries and yoghurt appeared before her.

Draco continued to eat his own, reading the Prophet, his expression giving nothing away to what he was reading.

Trinity began eating the breakfast before her slowly. It tasted wonderful and with each swallow, she grew more comfortable. Beside her, Draco continued to read his newspaper silently.

She watched his features with interest, the pointed nose and chin rested well with his finely chiselled face. His eyes were an odd silvery shake of very pale blue, it seemed almost grey.

"Did you not believe me when I said we were human?" His eyes turned to her, amusement flickering in them. She blushed and looked at her plate.

"I believed you." She said quietly, trying to take a mouthful as gracefully as possible.

"Then may I ask, what is so fascinating about my fact?" She heard a hint of mockery barely concealed in his voice a felt a little lost for words.

"Nothing." She told him.

He chuckled lightly before folding the paper and getting up, "when you're finished, I'll be in my study, we can talk more there." And before Trinity could say another work, he strode smoothly out of the room, his robes swishing dramatically at his feet.

Trinity remained motionless for a moment, unsure of what to think. This man had given her a gorgeous place to stay, saving her from possible death had she remained at the camp. He was some person of magical power, someone kind and harsh at the same time. There seemed so many aspects of his character that clashed; she couldn't make a decision as whether to trust him or not.

With some hesitance, she ate the remainder of her breakfast. As she popped a strawberry in her mouth she looked around. There was a large fire place in the centre of the opposite wall, the mantle covered in some ancient design. There was no fire in there now, but there were ashes from what Trinity thought to be a recent fire.

Above the fireplace was a large painting of three people. One of them was Draco to be sure, though a much younger one. He looked about fifteen? And she supposed the two people standing behind him were his parents. He sure looked a lot like his father.

She saw the same pointed nose in both of them, though where his fathers eyes were a cold blue, his mother had the same grey eyes he did. She nearly screamed when the man in the portrait shifted his gaze to her a smirked.

Her hand to her heart, she could feel the recently swallowed strawberry lodged in her throat.

"What is my son thinking letting a muggle like you into our home?" He sneered. This time Trinity did let a squeal escape her throat.

The man and woman laughed, "you little ignoramus." The woman tittered snobbishly, "did you think _our_ son was a common muggle like you?"

The boy was staring at her oddly; his disdain not hidden and no less intense, but he said nothing. The man placed a hand on his shoulder, "such a shame all that training and teaching has gone to waste." He said.

Trinity took a swallow of the water that had appeared with her breakfast and breathed deeply. "Who are you?" She gasped, only realising afterwards how idiotic she must look talking to a painting.

Her thoughts were banished however, when the man in the portrait answer her with a sneer, "you are speaking to the Malfoy family as it once was, before my son forgot his teachings."

Trinity understood none of what he was saying, her shock over-riding any sense of reason. The portrait was talking to her; the people in the painting were capable of _speech_. She glanced down and gasped again, the newspaper. The pictures were moving too. True they did not speak, but the figures were moving just as fluidly as normal people.

Her head snapped up to the portrait again as the boy spoke for the first time, "who are you?" His voice was young but full of hatred.

"Trinity." She answered automatically.

The boy frowned, as did the two parents. "I cannot stand to be in the presence of a muggle any longer." The woman announced and promptly turned to disappear out of the picture.

Trinity gaped wordlessly as the boy and his father followed, leaving only a chair in front of a red velvet curtain in the frame.

She pinched her self, flinched and opened her eyes, finding that she was still in the dining room, the plate of unfinished breakfast still sitting in front of her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity had been shown to Draco's study by the same creature that had led her to the dining room for breakfast. She took these creatures to be the house elves her note had spoken of. Once outside his study, the elf bowed and disappeared quickly, leaving her to look at the door with a growing sense of apprehension.

She didn't exactly know why, but Draco intimidated her. His stance; tall and proud, his face; serious and unrelenting, his voce; calm yet patronising. There seemed to be many layers to his personality. The mystery left her unable to predict him which made her slightly nervous.

She knocked twice on the shiny wooden door and waited. "Enter." Came his voice.

She turned the door knob and stepped in. The interior was dark in its sophistication. Two seats of dark green leather sat opposite him behind a large desk made of dark wood.

To her left the wall was lined with glass cabinets continuing the strangest of objects. Some ancient looking books rested on a stand near the window which spread much of the space behind Draco.

He was looking down, writing on an old piece of paper, much like the one she had received in the bathroom that morning. She was most curious upon discovering he was writing with a quill. It was sleek and long, the grey feather flicking around as his hand moved across the page.

Trinity was subject once more to his intense gaze, "would you mind shutting the door?" It was more of a command than a question. She closed it quickly and made her way past the cabinets to sit in one of the seats opposite him.

He dipped his quill into an ink pot and continued writing in tidy script. After a minute or two he put the quill down and looked up at her "I trust you slept well." Again it seemed like an imperative rather than an honest query as to whether she did in fact have a good sleep.

Trinity nodded, "yes, thank you."

Draco glanced down at the paper in front of him, appearing to read over it before folding it and waving his wand to place a green wax seal with the same crest Trinity had seen on her own note.

She looked at the not-quite-straight wand on his desk curiously. It wasn't what she would have thought a magic wand to look like. Books, movies and fake magicians had given the impression they would be profoundly incredible things; shiny and smooth, elegant and radiating power.

The one that sat before her could have been mistaken for a stray twig. It didn't seem especially powerful, or as much as Draco claimed it to be.

She jumped, her heart skipping a beat, as a jet black owl flew from its perch in the corner to land on the desk before Draco. She hadn't noticed the dark creature before but now saw it's silver perch was well cared for.

It stood obediently and held a leg out as Draco attached the letter to it. He handed it a small biscuit from the first draw of his desk which it took in its beak and sat between them, eating quietly.

"You seem to have something to say." He said to her calmly.

She didn't even know where to begin. The talking portraits, moving pictures in the newspaper, house elves, pet owls, quills, the strange things in the cabinet, the many taps in her bathroom – there was no end to the list of things she wanted to ask about. How was she to start?

"The portrait in the dinning room talks." She blurted, looking down in embarrassment of her outburst.

Draco laughed, not the mocking sort of laughter she heard from the woman in the portrait, but a warm honestly humorous laughter. "Yes it does."

She looked up at him, the owl was still there, cooing softly as Draco smoothed its feathers. "Why?"

"It's a wizard portrait, they all move." He told her.

She frowned, and he continued, "all our photos and portraits move, portraits have the ability to speak, taking on the characteristics of the person at that point in time."

Draco handed the owl another biscuit and watched it with some affection as it ate. "I found it quite strange at first when I saw that muggle pictures are completely still."

She still had to get used to that term; _muggle_, that was what she was apparently. It made her sound like an alien, like someone that didn't belong.

"_did you think our son was a common muggle like you?"_

Isn't that what the lady had said to her? She had said it with such disdain; Trinity couldn't help but feel awkward. "Are…are muggles bad?"

He turned to her properly and gazed into her eyes, the silence between them was filled with his emotions, ones that Trinity couldn't begin to understand. "No," He said eventually, "muggles aren't bad."

She looked at him carefully, but he was a closed door, not allowing her to see what was making him give off such a peculiar aura. "The lady in the portrait seemed to think so." She said to him.

He gave a ghost of a smile, "that's my mother; she would say that."

"So she is your mother?" Trinity asked, looking at the owl who was now perched on Draco's arm.

Draco nodded, "yes, Nacrissa Malfoy, and my father too, Lucious."

Lucious, Nacrissa and Draco? She had yet to come across a family with stranger names.

"It was you in the portrait then?" She continued.

"Yes it was," He nodded, "a young me."

She sat back in the chair, finding it rather comfortable although they appeared stiff. He was looking at her with an expression close to amusement. "You're taking this very well." He said.

"Taking what?"

"Everything I'm telling you." He gave the owl one last pet before standing up and carrying it on his arm to an open window that Trinity had also failed to notice. It was shaped like the sorts of windows in old castles that enabled archers to shoot through them. Though a bit wider, it was very similar. The owl flew off gracefully and Draco stood there, looking outside silently.

"Do your parents still feel that way about people like me?" She asked quietly.

He leaned on the ledge of the opening, breathing deeply, "they can't."

She was confused by this statement and got up to stand behind him. He was tall, a head or so taller than her. She couldn't see that much outside but saw the black owl disappear into the distance.

"What do you mean they can't?" She asked.

He turned to face her, "they're dead."

It was so blunt she stepped back involuntarily, "I'm sorry to hear that." The words tumbled out of her mouth automatically.

He laughed bitterly, "No you're not." His words spoke truth so she said nothing.

They made their way back to their seats, "what did my parents say to you at breakfast?"

"Not much that I understood." She replied, feeling more relaxed around him than when she had first walked into the room. "Something about teachings going to waste."

"Ah," he smiled "yes, he's not particularly proud of me."

Trinity didn't want to intrude on personal accounts he had no intention of sharing, so she thought of something else to ask. "Are those little creatures house elves?"

He laughed again, "Yes they are, 'little creatures' are they?"

She found herself blushing, "I didn't know what to call them."

"They're house elves, servants of my family which now only consists of me." The last part was said with a hint of bitterness and she sensed sadness in his gaze.

"So they're here forever?" She asked.

He nodded, "Unless I set them free."

"Set them free?" She raised her eyebrows, "so they're like slaves?"

"You remind me of a friend of mine." He smiled, "I suppose somewhat like that."

She said nothing more about it. "What about the bathtub?"

He glanced at her curiously, "is something wrong with it?"

"Well no," she told him about how there were so many taps and which one was she to use? She found herself explaining the difficulties she had trying to figure out how to fix a bath for herself this morning and only stopped when she realised he was doubled over in laughter.

She blushed, not knowing what made her suddenly blurt out so much to this stranger.

"That was…" He dissolved into laughter once more, the corners of his grey eyes crinkling in amusement, "simply…novel." He managed to finish.

When he had finally stopped laughing he waved his wand, conjuring a glass of water which he drank from deeply. He looked up and grinned, it was an amazing grin, "I really haven't laughed quite like that in a long time."

Trinity smiled hesitantly, "that's good then." She said pointlessly.

He indicated to his glass, "would you like something to drink?"

She nodded, "yes please."

He waved his wand once more and pushed this glass of water to her. She lifted it and drank. There was silence between them for a while before he chuckled again. "The bathtub is perfectly normal Trinity." He told her.

"It is?"

"Yes," he nodded, "each tap contains a different sort of scented water. The bubbles are different too." He explained.

Trinity nodded, "there are some bubbles that won't pop." She said.

He smiled, "They will eventually."

Just then a snowy owl swooped through the window and dropped a letter on his desk. Trinity saw it was parchment, just like all the other paper and made a note to ask about it later.

Draco broke the red wax seal and read the letter quickly. The owl meanwhile, was perched on the desk, looking curiously at Trinity but otherwise making no movement.

After a moment, Draco took his quill, dipped in into the ink pot and began writing on the same bit of parchment. He only wrote a few words before folding the paper and handing it to the owl who took it into its beak.

With a flutter it glided out of the window just as the black one had. Draco looked at her, "we use owl post always."

She nodded wordlessly, "and the paper?"

"What about it?" He seemed genuinely perplexed by the questions she asked and she realised there was a lot to learn about this world she was living in.

"It's old."

"Well it does look that way I suppose." He glanced down at another sheet that lay before him, "I never really noticed."

"So it's all like that?" Trinity leaned forward to look closely at it. He pushed a sheet towards her.

It looked stained with a yellow tinge. On the top in curly script was _Malfoy Inc._ "You're company?" She asked.

He nodded, "yes, it has been passed down to generations of Malfoy's." She didn't miss the note of pride in his voice as he said it but chose to say nothing about it.

He held out his hand for the paper which she gave back without reading further. With short precise movements, Draco folded the sheet and slipped it under a pile of other papers. "I need to go for a while later on today, will you be alright here?"

It was the first time he had seemed to ask her a proper question about her wellbeing. She took it as a sign of acceptance on his behalf. "Yes, I'll be alright."

Draco stood up, "would you like to walk outside?"

She followed suit and smiled at him, "that would be nice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow this chapter has got to be one of the longest I have every written in any of my fics! I am rather enjoying this development, do you? Please drop in a review and let me know how you think things are going.

Thank you!


	4. A Bit More Personal

Here is the next chapter, their relationship is continuing to develop, I hope you like it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the near mid-day light, Trinity saw the Manor in all its glory. It was so huge! Being inside it seemed endless, the corridors and hallways stretching to unknown lengths, leading to countless rooms.

Draco had led her through to the back door which was by no means small or insignificant. In fact, it was a large wooden door that was opened by another one of them house elves. She followed Draco outside and was struck speechless once more by the expanse of land that he owned.

He smiled at her, his face seeming less harsh in the sunlight. There was a slight breeze that made his robes flutter, adding to his sense of power and control…in a very picturesque sort of way.

She continued to follow him silently as he led her across a wide expanse of grass to the lake she had seen from her bedroom window. They walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and the fresh air.

Trinity hadn't realised how nice it was to be in the open, it had been so long. The storms had been raging and had destroyed much of the landscapes; it was a surprise to see such a perfect hide away seem completely untouched by the havoc that had wrecked the world.

When they reach the edge of the lake, he stopped and waited for her to catch up. "I heard muggles like to…camp?" He said the word strangely, as though it rested uncomfortably on his tongue.

Trinity laughed, "yes, we camp."

Draco smiled at her and sat down, surprising her. Such an eloquent figure sitting carelessly on the ground seemed so wrong and yet he looked so right. She envied the ease in which he fit his own character.

"Tell me more about this…camping." He said, leaning his back against a tree.

Trinity sat beside him, facing across to the other trees. "Well it's hard to explain," she began, "but we like to stay in the open, enjoy nature."

"Can you not enjoy it like this?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yes I suppose you can," She said with a nod, "but camping allows you to stay with nature and enjoy it through the day and night."

"Somewhat like stargazing?" He looked out onto the surface of the lake, it was moving ever so slightly from the breeze.

Trinity nodded again, "yes stargazing is fun."

"It is."

"You do it too?" She was surprised to find something so simple a common point between them.

He smiled, "yes, at school we had an astronomy class."

She raised her eyebrow, "I take it your school is different to ours."

"I wouldn't know," He shrugged, "I've never seen a muggle school, but yes, I would say your schools are nothing like ours."

"What are your schools like then?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "magical."

She laughed, "Well I got that idea."

"I went to a school called Hogwarts." He began, "it's a large castle where we stay."

"A boarding school?"

He frowned, "what is a _boarding school_?"

"Where you stay at the school during the school year." Trinity replied.

He nodded, "yes like that. And our classes are potions, transfiguration, charms, history of magic-"

"Whoa, stop." She held out her hand and he stopped glancing in confusion at her. "Transfigur-what?"

"Transfiguration. Changing one thing into another." He explained plainly.

She frowned, "show me."

He pulled his wand out from his robes and pointed to a leaf which had fallen on the grass between them, with a flick of his wand it became a bird, chirping and fluttering its wings. Trinity gasped in amazement, "that's amazing!"

He only laughed, "it takes a lot of practice."

Her eyes were bright with anticipation, "what else did you learn?"

"Many things, it was a school after all." He smiled.

"Potions you said?"

"Yes." He put his wand back, "brewing potions is difficult but very useful."

She sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to ask next when Draco suddenly rose. She looked up in surprise and was about to ask him what he was doing when she saw a figure approach.

Draco seemed polished all of a sudden, his relaxed expression from before was replaced by one of cool indifference, "Parkinson."

The figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees and Trinity saw it was a woman, a well dressed woman who wore a similar expression to Draco's. "Malfoy." She offered as a return greeting.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco bowed over her hand and placed a kiss on it. Trinity was surprised by this formality.

The lady flicked her large brown eyes to Trinity for a second before smiling sweetly at Draco, "just a visit."

Draco turned to help Trinity up who was feeling rather awkward under the scrutiny of this woman. "May I introduce Trinity." The woman gave her a fleeting smile that held no warmth. "This is Miss. Parkinson." Draco continued without missing a beat. His voice was cool and calm as he offered Miss Parkinson a smile.

"The sun is much to harsh on my skin Draco," the lady drawled, "perhaps we should continue indoors?"

Trinity looked at Draco who only wore a silky smile, "most certainly." And they progressed to the house, leaving Trinity to follow behind.

Once inside a house elf took Miss Parkinson's coat, leaving her in expensive robes that left an aroma of crushed roses behind her. Draco bowed his head slightly, "if you will make your way to the drawing room, I will join you shortly."

The lady looked at Trinity one last time before heading down the hallway. Draco turned to her and gave her an apologetic smile. It was so different to his manner from a few seconds ago, she was shocked by his ability to change so quickly.

"I have some business to attend to, I will find you later when I am free."

She nodded, "sure, I'll ah…Talk to you later then."

He smiled. "Thank you for the walk." She added blushing slightly.

Draco nodded, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." And swept off down the hallway without another word.

He was a very curious man, Trinity thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco didn't understand how he was feeling. He felt that Trinity was someone he had to know, a personality he needed to understand. She was kind and hesitant.

After first sharing a dinner with her, he had gotten this feeling that she was a friend worth making. It didn't escape his thoughts that her memory would soon be wiped when they found her family. But that didn't seem to matter at all.

He swept down the hallway to the drawing room where Pansy awaited him. Upon his entrance she threw him a cold glare. "Who is that woman?"

Draco conjured drinks for them and gave her a cool smile, "I would think you knew."

She drank a sip before placing her glass down and standing up abruptly. "I simply cannot stand this Draco!" She burst.

Draco stood and placed a hand on her arm, "Pansy, Pansy," He said softly, "This is no way for a lady of Parkinson house to behave."

She shook off his arm and stormed to the fireplace, "a muggle in _my_ home? I cannot stand it!"

Draco returned to his seat and drank slowly as Pansy spoke.

"They have questions about everything! Don't they know _anything_?" She continued, "it's like having a child in my home, I cannot cater for this muggle!"

Pansy only seemed angered by Draco's cool nature, "I would think you of all people would agree Draco."

"I am not who I once was." Draco replied, "Why join the light side when you still hold such hatred?"

She sneered, "For the same reason you did; to save my own life."

Draco smirked for her, "Were you always this ignorant?"

"Draco Malfoy, I will not tolerate this taunting from you." She snapped, "What would your father say?"

He laughed then, "My father? He has nothing to say about this Parkinson and you know it."

Pansy pursed her lips, "It's so hard to have a muggle living in my home." She said a bit softer this time.

He gestured to the seat beside him which she sat in gratefully. "Perhaps you should try and understand." He suggested, handing her drink to her.

She took it a took a small sip again. "I don't _want_ to understand them Draco, I just want to live my life how I want."

"We don't have that privilege." He told her, "We will spend the rest of our lives proving our loyalty to them."

She sighed and relaxed, "I don't want to."

"Then you should not have chosen to follow me." He finished, drinking deeply from his glass.

She frowned at him, "you enjoy this task of _loyalty_ then?"

"It's strange to have a muggle here," he admitted, "But I am not finding her company dull." He continued evasively.

Pansy smirked, "The last pureblood Malfoy aren't you?"

There was a pause, "I am the last Malfoy." Draco replied softly.

"Then do you not at least owe this to your parents?" She questioned.

He looked toward the fireplace, "I owe them nothing."

"Nothing Draco?' Pansy put down her glass and leaned over to gaze imploringly at him.

He turned away from her, "No, I will not marry according to their rules."

"I would never have thought you to be this disloyal Draco." Pansy said, leaning back in her seat.

He rose, "I'm not being disloyal."

"Oh you're not? Letting a muggle into your home isn't disloyal? Selling your father to the Order isn't disloyal?" Draco clenched his fists as she continued in her falsely sweet voice, "joining the great Harry Potter isn't being disloyal? Killing your own isn't disloyal?"

"Enough!" He yelled, she was not surprised by his outburst and sat smirking at him. "I have done the right thing and don't you dare tell me otherwise Parkinson!"

She finished her drink and rose gracefully, her slim frame standing tall, "I believe I shall be going now, Mr Malfoy."

She left without another word, her red robes billowing around her as she turned down the hall.

Draco ran a hand through his hair before checking the time. He was due at Headquarters in two minutes. He went up to his bedroom to get a travel cloak before apparating to the Order's headquarters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry sat in the kitchen of Headquarters fiddling with this wand. Beside him Hermione was reading a book. They waited as the others entered. Fred and George greeted him merrily and soon the room was filled with loud chatter as everyone exchanged stories about the muggles that were staying with them.

Hermione soon closed her book with a huff, unable to concentrate over the noise. Harry saw her and grinned, "I'm sure you have a lot to say Hermione."

She smiled in return, "If I can get a word in."

Just then, Draco walked in, the last one to arrive. His hair seemed a little more dishevelled than usual and George was the first one to take note, "Had some troubles with the muggle Malfoy?"

Draco grinned and smoothed down his hair, "Not at all." This comment was greeted largely with laughter but Draco seemed unfazed by it all.

"Well I called this meeting to see how things were going." Harry announced. Everyone seemed to agree there were no problems. Though there was a long conversation on how difficult it was to describe how things for wizards worked to muggles.

"I was threatened with a burning at the stake." Ron announced, everyone laughed, "but I think he's changed his mind now."

"What did you do to him Ron?" Harry asked warningly.

Ron held up his hands in innocence, "I did nothing but talk to him for most of the night."

"Yes talking seems to work for them." Cho agreed. Harry waved in greeting to her, previously missing her in the crowd.

"Well I'm glad things are alright." Harry said after a while, "and we've managed to find some families."

Draco listened carefully; a part of him didn't want Trinity to leave so soon, he enjoyed her company very much. Once Harry had called out the list of people whose families had been found, he inwardly smiled, she was still with him.

He didn't really know why he felt such a liking towards this dark haired muggle. She was pretty and intelligent, but so different from him. He hoped their friendship could deepen before her memory had to be wiped clean.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Excuse me Miss." A house elf appeared at Trinity's shoulder causing her to squeal. The elf jumped and looked terrified.

"Sorry," Trinity smiled in what she hoped was a kind manner, "what is it?"

The elf straightened its tea cosy and looked up, "Master has returned and wants to know if you would like to dine with him.

Trinity smiled, "Yes of course."

The elf nodded and disappeared again. She had spent the day walking through the large Manor, gazing in awe at the strange things that resided in the rooms. She had found some locked and many hallways that seemingly led to dead ends which was very peculiar.

She rose and put on a pretty forest green dress she had found while rummaging through the wardrobe. It reached just below her knees and fit quite well. She had no jewellery to wear with it, but thought Draco would appreciate her wearing something nice, considering what the lady earlier had been wearing.

Trinity didn't really know why she was seeking to make herself pretty for this man, they clearly had nothing in common and she hadn't scraped the surface in beginning to know him. But somehow, she liked his presence.

Once in her dress she found a pair of shoes with small heels that matched the colour of her dress. On top she wore the black robe she wore to breakfast and headed out. Wandering throughout the day had taught her where the dinning room and study was. Also a large lounge area and a simply spectacular library.

He was already seated at the head of the table when she opened the door. When he looked up she saw him smile, "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She smiled. He waved his wand to draw a chair for her; she sat and looked down as their dinner appeared. "It'll take me a while to get used to this." She admitted.

He smiled, "but you will."

They began to eat in silence, the fire now lit and spreading its warmth to them. Once again the dinner was divine, _I could get used to this life_ she thought.

"When will they find my family?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her, "I'm not sure, they are trying their best to find everyone."

"What if…" She swallowed and glanced around a bit awkwardly, "What if I don't want to go back?"

"You've said that before." Draco observed, "Though I cannot give you a firm answer yet." He said, "I was unable to speak with Potter about it today."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." He placed another mouthful in his mouth and chewed. "You really don't want to return?"

"Well," she bit her lower lip, "No I suppose not, though you probably don't want me here either."

He smiled, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you please."

She looked up in surprise, "I can?"

"Certainly, it is a large enough home for the both of us." He said calmly.

Trinity's eyes widened, "I'd very much like that."

They ate in contented silence for a while before someone spoke. It took a moment for Trinity to realise that the man in the portrait she had spoken to earlier had returned to his frame. "I have been meaning to speak with you son." He said, looking down with distaste at Trinity.

"I have no time father." Draco replied without looking up.

"You will make time." The man said firmly, "I am your father."

Draco turned and glared at the painting, "Spend the night elsewhere, I have no appetite for your disappointment tonight."

The man seemed offended by this and stormed out of the frame angrily. Trinity looked to the frame and then at Draco who had continued eating unfazed. "That is so strange."

He laughed, "You get used to it."

"I suppose so." She said warily, continuing her meal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well another chapter! I feel this is coming along quickly even though I should be studying. But it's just coming out, I feel like I should get it out before I can't access the creativity anymore! Haha, thank you for reading, please drop in a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Indecision

Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco opened the curtains with a wave of his wand, allowing them to look over the grounds where the moonlight cast silvery shadows. Trinity stood and looked on, not remember every seeing anything quite like it before.

Draco smiled and ordered a house elf to bring their outdoor cloaks. "You like stargazing?"

Trinity smiled, "Yes I do." He took the cloaks from the elf and handed one to her.

"Shall we go then?" He offered her an arm which she took slowly.

They walked not outside as she expected, but up several flights of stairs, through narrow passageways and more stairs. Eventually they reached a tower with open windows. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow over the circular room where there was no other light.

Draco turned to her, "Are you afraid of heights?"

She shook her head although she was a little. He seemed to be able to read her mind, "Never mind, I'll be here."

They approached a telescope next to a stand where a large piece of parchment was held down by several paper weights. Or that was what she took them to be, they were curiously shaped papers weights to be sure.

He indicated for her to have a look, "Be my guest."

She leaned down and gazed through the telescope. It was so clear! The night was cloudless enabling her to see each of the stars in all their glittering glory. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Draco chuckled lightly, "Yes it is rather."

They spent what turned out to be four hours up in the tower, gazing at stars and talking. Trinity had no idea it had been that long, time seemed to speed up when she was with him; she could spend so long simply looking at him and watching his movements.

"Who was that lady that came to see you today?" She had asked some point during the evening.

He turned to her, "Pansy?"

"Is that her name? You said Miss Parkinson." Trinity said, leaning on the ledge of one of the windows.

Draco nodded, "So I did, yes her name is Pansy."

"Pretty flower." Trinity said.

He laughed, "If only the person matched."

She was quiet, not knowing what to say next when he simply continued on his own. "I used to go to school with her; we were in the same house. There was a time when we were betrothed."

"You and her?" Trinity tried to imagine the pair but their formalities seemed to get in the way.

"Yes, when my parents were still alive, they wanted me to marry and continue the pureblood line." Draco said, noting down an observation on the large sheet of parchment.

"Pureblood?"

"My family is a pure wizarding family; we have no muggle relatives." He explained plainly.

"Oh right." She said softly, realising what the man in the portrait had been saying. "So are you still going to marry a pureblood?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't really know."

"What do you mean you used to be 'in the same house'"? Trinity asked, looking through the telescope once more.

Draco put down his quill and looked out at the sky, "Our school has four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each student is sorted into a house when they first arrive and so their home."

"They're peculiar names." Trinity said, looking up at him.

"Yes I suppose they are, though they all have their own meaning." Draco told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Those in Slytherin, for example, is reknown for being involved with the dark arts and evil deeds; cunning, power hungry and sly; those who always do whatever they can to get their way." He smirked, "My house was Slytherin."

"Oh." Trinity whispered, "So are you like that?"

"I was." He answered, "Potter, Granger and Weasley were all in Gryffindor and for that we never really got along at school."

"So there is a lot of rivalry?"

"Yes, a lot." Draco told her, "but people change."

"Yes I suppose they do." Trinity said, returning to the telescope.

"What about you, what was your school like?" He asked.

Trinity laughed, "Not as interesting as your own, just a regular high school."

They talked for a while more about schools. She had lost track of time, so did he. It was only when Trinity shivered slightly from the cold that Draco pulled a gold pocket watch from his cloak. "It's very late." He observed, placing the watch away.

Trinity yawned for the first time that evening. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." Draco said with a smile, "We appeared to have gotten carried away."

"Yes, but it was fun." Trinity smiled up at him.

He took her hand and they descended the stairs together. He led her to her room where they stood outside the door. "Rest well; tomorrow we need to speak with Potter about your family."

She smiled, "Alright…and thank you, for letting me stay."

He placed a kiss on her hand, "It is my pleasure." He had disappeared down the hall way in a swish of robes before she could say much more.

_Wow_. Trinity thought, she fell asleep smiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following morning, Trinity was woken up by a house elf poking her gently. When her eyes opened she was face-to-face with two large protruding eyes a lumpy nose. "Ahh!" She screamed, sitting up abruptly.

The elf jumped and scuttled to the opposite side of the room, bowing repeatedly, "Twinky is sorry Miss! Very sorry!"

Trinity waved her hand for it to stop speaking, "It's alright." She said, "It's really quite alright." She repeated as the elf looked at her with tears in its eyes, "Will Miss tell Master?"

Trinity frowned, "No, not if you don't want me to."

The elf seemed confused and didn't say anything until Trinity cleared her throat, "Master says you must be ready to leave soon." And it disappeared without another word.

Trinity at for a moment before entering the bathroom. There were clean towels but no note this time. Draco had briefly explained to her the strange taps around the bath and she managed to prepare a warm honey-milk bath for herself. Taking off the silk sleeping garments again provided by Malfoy house, she sat on the step in the bath and relaxed.

Once properly awaked and dressed, Trinity made her way down to the dinning room. Draco was not there but she saw two travel cloaks folded neatly where they usually sat to eat.

"Still here muggle?" Trinity looked up Draco's father as he sneered down at her. She said nothing, simply walked around to sit on a chair and wait. After a minute she heard the man huff and when she looked up, he had left his frame. She stood up then and walked up to the fireplace. Beside it was a beautiful ornamental jar. She knelt down and lifted the lid gently. It was about three quarters full with a fine powder.

She was about to touch it when Draco entered, "One thing you learn from experience as a wizard, "he smiled, is not to touch anything until you know what it is." She blushed and stood up abruptly. Draco replaced the lid and smirked, "You never know what it could do to you."

She stood feeling embarrassed as he went to get their cloaks. He handed one to her, "I didn't mean to upset you." He said when he saw her looking down.

It was such a kind statement, she looked up to his eyes that seemed more blue than grey at that moment, "I'm not upset." She assured him.

There was a pause, then he handed her a cloak. "Potter is expecting us for a light brunch." He told her, uncovering the lid of the jar once more and lighting the fire with a wave of his wand. He turned to her and took her arm. "Trust me" was all he said before throwing a fistful of the powder into the flames. They turned green and grew in intensity.

He made to step into the fire but she balked. He took her arm more firmly and dragged her into the flames. It was warm and tingly, though a little unpleasant from the ashes that kept blowing up to her face.

Beside her Draco wrapped a firm arm around her waist and said loudly, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place!" She was pulled upwards by some invisible force and hurled through the air at unimaginable speeds. Chimneys and houses flew past her vision in a blur.

Draco's arm was still holding her close until they suddenly landed in another fireplace and they tumbled out into an old house.

"Always have to arrive with a bang." Someone said with a chuckle. Draco stood up, dusting himself off as Trinity followed suit.

They were in an old fashioned house decorated in deep red and gold. Sitting on the plush couches were two wizards and a witch. Well Trinity supposed they were, it was probably easier to say, two men and a woman.

"I believe travelling by floo with another person is a lot more difficult than it looks." Draco replied smoothly.

One of the men had strikingly red hair and freckles, he conjured a tray of drinks and indicated for her to sit down on the opposite couch. She did and Draco followed suit, taking a drink and handing it to her.

"I'm surprised you're here on time." The woman said. Trinity had seen her before, on the first day when Draco had taken her in.

Draco took a drink for himself and smirked, "I'm always punctual Granger."

The man on the other side of the woman, she had seen on that day too. Draco had explained who Harry Potter was and how it was him that had eventually saved them all, though he had said it reluctantly.

"I take it things are going well." He said.

Draco nodded, leaning back on the couch, "Quite well."

"I heard Pansy visited you." The woman said, taking a sip of her drink.

Draco stiffened slightly beside her, "Not that it's any of your concern." He replied coolly.

The red head put his cup down on the table, "It is if she's part of the resistance." He said.

Draco scowled, "How many times do I have to tell you? Parkinson is as loyal to the Order as I am."

Harry stood up, "I'd rather not have this discussion right now." He said, "Shall we have something to eat?"

There was a tense pause before Draco nodded, "Yes, I believe we should."

They made their way down a musky hallway where a lounge curtain covered what Trinity thought to be a painting. She followed Draco with the other woman behind her as they entered a dinning room. It wasn't nearly as large or well furnished as Draco's but it had a homely feel to it.

There were a few other faces that Trinity thought she may have seen before but didn't properly remember.

"Come." Draco indicated for her to follow him to the table. "May I introduce Trinity." He said with a smirk and a playful flourish.

The other faces smiled in greeting, "This is Weaslette," He said, indicating to a young woman with vibrant red hair, "Otherwise known as Ginny." She smiled in greeting. "Her twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley." They both waved in greeting. She was fascinated by their hair which was also so bright. "And yes, they are related to Weasley over there," Draco pointed to the first red haired man, "known to most as Ron."

He turned and indicated to a Chinese girl who sat next to the twins, "Cho Chang and of course Harry Potter," Draco continued around the table, "Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Trinity smiled and gave small waves to each of them, trying to remember their names.

Food then floated into the room and landed before them, "And Mrs Weasley." Draco murmured as a plump lady sat in the last remaining seat.

Everyone reached forward for their food and the meal began. It was the most peculiar meal she had ever had. Cups, plates and food floated across to everyone and served itself onto her plate. Draco chuckled at her surprise but said nothing to draw anyone's attention to her, for which she was grateful.

The conversation was strange too, something about a game called _Quidditch_. She had no idea what it was and simply listened as they spoke of 'the finest broom', 'seekers', 'bludgers' a 'quaffle' and many other foreign terms.

"I seem to recall you saying 'light brunch' before we left." Trinity said quietly to Draco.

He only grinned, "This is light."

Just then, their plates disappeared and bowls of fruit floated in to replace them.

Draco touched her elbow and leaned to speak softly in her ear, "I'm going to speak with Potter; stay here and enjoy yourself." He stood at the same time as Harry and they both slid out of the room largely unnoticed.

Trinity smiled at Hermione who had been staring at her oddly, and continued to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I've got to admit, your actions have surprised me." Harry stood in his study with Draco who merely smirked.

"I'm always full of surprises Potter."

Harry sat and indicated for Draco to do the same, "Yes, I should be used to it by now." Hedwig, the snowy owl, swooped onto Harry's arm where she perched comfortably. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, running his fingers through Hedwig's feathers.

"Trinity doesn't want to return to her family." He said calmly.

Harry looked at him sharply, "Doesn't want to?"

"No, I would say she doesn't enjoy life with her family."

The dark haired wizard thought for a moment, "I take it you want to keep her at your Manor."

Draco brushed invisible dust off his pants, "She would like that."

"Would you like that Malfoy?" Harry prodded.

"Yes Potter," Draco told him, "I would like it."

They sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke again, "It isn't our job to get involved with their personal issues." Hedwig ruffled her feathers a little but remained on Harry's arm.

"What are you saying Potter?" Draco asked, a hint of ice in his voice.

Harry was unfazed, "She belongs with her family." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off, "Our job is to save their lives and take them back to their families – that's it."

Draco smirked unkindly, "A bit rich coming from you Potter."

Harry looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"When would you have thought going back to that muggle family of yours was best for you?"

Harry frowned, "That's a different situation."

"No it's not," Draco said firmly, "She's more than well catered for at the Manor."

"You don't know about her family situation." Harry continued, slightly louder than before.

"I don't need to. Both of us understand what it's like to not be happy at home." Draco sat forward slightly in his chair. Their raised voices caused Hedwig to hoot and fly out the window.

"I may not have liked it, but it kept me safe." Harry continued quieter.

"Trinity isn't being hunted by the Dark Lord!" Draco fumed, "I don't see why you are so against this."

"Why do you even care Malfoy?" Harry asked dangerously, "Since when have you ever cared for the wellbeing of a muggle?"

Draco glared at Harry, "That is absolutely none of your business." Harry seemed to regard him thoughtfully enabling him to calm down and resume his cool exterior.

On the inside he had no idea why he wanted Trinity near. Maybe it was her ignorance; she wouldn't judge him by what she heard to read. It was her trust too, how she believed him and enjoyed his company. This companionship was like nothing he had experience before.

"Why was Pansy at the Manor yesterday?" Harry asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything about my personal life Potter." Draco spat.

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, "We know she's not loyal to us; you know it."

At this Draco said nothing but clenched his jaw noticeably. "When a member of the resistance goes to the home of an ex-death eater, you can't expect us to think it's just some casual tea party." Harry continued.

"Turns out it was that way." Draco said with a glare.

"There are a lot of people who are part of the Order that don't trust a hair on your head Malfoy." Harry said.

"You think I don't know?" Draco snapped.

Harry frowned in impatience, "Then prove it."

"The reason for Parkinson's visit had nothing to do with the resistance." Draco stated.

"Merlin Malfoy," Harry burst, "If you won't even tell me Pansy went to you to complain about watching over a muggle, how can I trust you with anything?"

Draco stood suddenly, "I did not give you permission to monitor my home Potter." His voice was low and dangerous.

Harry stared hard back at him, "You gave me no choice."

"I let my wards down as a sign that I had nothing to hide, it was _my _pledge of loyalty to you." Draco continued softly.

"Why didn't you just tell me straight why Pansy came to see you?" Harry stood as well so they stood level.

"My personal life has nothing to do with you at all."

"I need proof for the others; they don't trust you like I do." Harry said loudly.

Draco let off a cruel laugh, "_You_ trust _me_? You don't trust me any more than anyone else in this place."

"I do Malfoy, even if you don't believe it. But how can I prove it to everyone else if you aren't willing to be honest about something small?" Harry fumed.

Draco stared into his blazing green eyes, "I came here regarding Trinity's placement, not to talk to you about where my loyalties lie."

Harry sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair, "What do you want with this girl?"

Draco couldn't do anything but stare in shock, "What do I _want_ with her?"

"You've never cared about muggles, even once you joined us, what's going on?" Harry said, sitting down once more.

"I don't really like spilling out my personal thoughts to you." Draco replied shortly.

"This is what I'm talking about Draco," Harry said, "How do the others know you're not going to use her for some plan to do with the resistance?"

"You said you trusted me, so show me Potter." Draco said.

"I'm not comfortable leaving a muggle with you permanently." Harry told him.

Draco leaned on the desk, brining his face level with Harry's, "What is it you're not comfortable with Potter? You think I'm going to kill her?"

"I wouldn't know." Harry replied coolly.

There was a tense silence as they stared at each other. Harry looked to the door as the door knob turned. Draco stood up properly just as Hermione entered the room. She immediately felt the chill in the air and glanced at each of them as she shut the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"Just keep your nose out of it Granger." Draco snapped, sitting down once more.

Hermione ignored him and sat in the other seat, "Why did you bring her today?" She asked Draco.

He scowled, "What is it with you Gryffindors and wanting to know everything?"

"We need to know or we wouldn't ask." Harry said.

"You need to know is it?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione frowned, "Are you willing to sacrifice everything you've been taught?"

Draco turned to regard her silently; she seemed to understand him in the strangest times. He said nothing though and stood up. "Clearly this is going no where at the moment."

Harry and Hermione watched as he turned and left; his walk smooth as ever.

"He likes her." Hermione said to Harry when the door clicked shut.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Do you think he's part of the resistance?" Harry asked, standing up.

Hermione followed suit, "No, give him this chance Harry."

He stood looking at her for a while. She spoke again, "Remove surveillance from his home and we'll see."

Harry was left alone in his study as she too walked out. Coming to a decision, he went back to the dinning room where he saw Malfoy and Trinity had already left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh how are you liking it? Please drop in a review and let me know.


	6. Falling

Here is the next chapter, I hope you are enjoying it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Trinity had been sitting talking to Fred after they finished eating. He was full of surprises and jokes. Apparently him and his twin brother owned a wizarding joke shop.

"What sort of jokes would you have?" She has asked curiously.

Fred grinned mischievously, "We've invented a great number that are simply genius!" He told her. Trinity laughed when he showed her wands that turned into rubber chickens of some kind and lollies that made steam burst from her ears.

Everyone seemed as humoured as her, making her feel comfortable in this crowd of strangers. They asked her about life as a muggle, creating the strangest conversation she had ever had.

"So this sport, football?" Ginny had asked with a frown, "What's the point?"

"To score as many points as possible," Trinity laughed, "but you can't touch the ball with your hands." They seem perplexed at that but just then Draco stormed into the room. His presence brought immediate chills down everyone's spine.

"We're leaving." He said shortly, taking her arm. She waved feeble goodbyes to everyone before Draco took her into the fireplace once more and they were flying back to the Manor.

Once arriving there, Draco let go her arm and strode out of the room, his robes billowing dangerously. Trinity stood before the fireplace, unsure of what had caused his anger. She hadn't done anything wrong had she?

"Muggles only ever bring trouble." Above her Draco's father sneered, "I've always told him that."

She stepped back to see the painting better and realised all three figures were there. "Why don't you like me?" She found herself asking.

The boy laughed cruelly, "_Why_?" The three figures tittered arrogantly while Trinity stood, her confusion growing. "You're a muggle, that's why."

"But I…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The lady sneered, "Muggles have no place in Malfoy Manor, they have no place in the life of any Malfoy."

She felt tears begin to form but refused to cry because of a painting. "Oh look, we hurt the poor muggle's feelings!" A younger Draco taunted, "Going to go to your room and cry now?"

Trinity turned and did just that, running up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She vaguely saw Draco's study door was open but swept past, tears already falling down her cheeks.

Once inside she collapsed on her bed, letting the tears fall freely. This was all wrong. She had never wanted home more than now; at least it was something familiar. Here, she was a stranger, an outsider. She had wanted to fit in with Draco, but it seemed like she had caused all this trouble by wanting to stay here; a place she didn't belong.

The sun had set, leaving her in darkness, when she heard him come in. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend to be sleeping.

"I can read minds," he stated, "I know you're awake."

With reluctance, she rose to face him. "What is it?"

He was standing in the same clothes he had been wearing that morning, though it was slightly crumpled and his hair looked as though he had been running his hands through it all day. "I know you must be confused about this morning." He said.

She saw his blonde head making its way closer to her and she shuffled over, but he made no move to sit beside her. "Just a bit."

"I spoke with Potter," He told her, his voice bitter as he said the name, "and we had some disagreements."

"About me?" Trinity asked, looking to his form.

He shook his head, "It was more than that, it was more about my loyalty to them."

"Your loyalty?" She asked quizzically.

He sighed and sat down beside her then. "Yes, my loyalties to Potter and the rest of his merry followers."

"Why would they question your loyalty?" She asked.

He smiled at her, she could see it in the dim light coming through the window, "You could be deemed insane for saying that. I'm not the most trusted of wizards out there," Draco told her, "In fact, I'm probably one of the most feared."

Trinity gazed at the form before her. At first, she had thought to counter what he had said, surely not feared?

But then she considered his eyes that she had seen become cold slate, and his features which were so perfectly chiselled to stare coolly at people. It wasn't just his appearance though. The moment he walked into a room, you knew; his strides were purposeful and strong; he never showed weakness. And in his anger, he had been more than intimidating.

"Why?" She ended up asking.

He looked out towards the window while he answered, "When I was a child, my family was very close to the Dark Lord." She frowned, he had told her about this Dark Lord before, how could anyone be close to someone to so horrible? "He offered us power; a lure any Malfoy could not resist." Draco continued, "All my life I grew up hating half-bloods, hating muggles, hating honourable people; hating anyone who wasn't like me." He turned to look at her as she held a pillow to her chest, "I don't hate you," he said, "I'm different to my father and previous Malfoy's."

There was a silence between them in which Trinity said nothing, but inside she was bursting with questions.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you if I enter your mind," he said quietly, "You have no defence against my intrusion." Trinity felt nothing but was pretty sure he could hear her thoughts. "But it's become a habit of mine, a habit o us all; only we can filter what we want others to see from what we wish to keep private." She had no idea how anyone was supposed to do something like that and was again in awe of magical abilities. "I can see so much of what you're thinking and I'm more than a little surprised."

She tilted her head slightly, "Confused at what I'm thinking?"

She saw him nod, "You have so much to ask regarding my abilities as a wizard, but you aren't afraid."

"Should I be?" She asked.

He gave her a small smile, outlined in the dim light, "Are you often afraid if you're along with a murderer?"

Trinity gasped in shock, "A…a what?"

"A murderer." Draco repeated calmly, "I've killed…well I'm not sure how many, but I have."

She subconsciously shifted away from him, causing him to laugh without humour, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, "If I wanted you dead, you would have stopped breathing days ago."

Trinity was stunned at the mild manner in which he seemed to speak of it, as if there was really nothing to killing someone.

"The people I killed, they were friends and supporters of Harry." Draco continued, "Harry and everyone else."

"They still speak to you?" She asked curiously.

"I have apparently been forgiven for my war crimes, but I know no one is going to completely trust me."

Trinity smiled, "I do."

But he laughed at her comment, "You have no reason to distrust me; I've don't nothing to hurt you."

"But you've told me you've killed people before." She replied.

"And you still trust me?" He questioned.

Trinity nodded, "Yes I do; I can see you've changed." She didn't really know how he had been before but she saw him now, and if he was the man she saw before her now, he couldn't be that bad. At least, not a murderer.

He sat, saying nothing for a while. "What are those things muggles have," He said suddenly, "that they fly around in?"

She was thrown off by the sudden change in subject, "Aeroplanes?"

"Yes, those." He smiled, "Do you like them?"

"Uh…well yes they're alright." She replied, confusion clear in her voice.

He laughed, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No," She shook her head, "Not particularly."

He stood up and held out a hand to her, "I'd like to show you something. After a momentary pause, she took his hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are we going?" Trinity asked as Draco led her outside.

"I'm going to show you something." He replied mysteriously.

She followed closely in the growing darkness as he took her along side the stone walls of the Manor to a dark part of the forest. Instinctively she took his arm and kept close. He seemed slightly surprised by her actions but said nothing, simply continuing into the shadows.

It was almost completely dark and Trinity got the feeling the only reason they weren't falling over and getting lost was because Draco knew where he was going by heart. After a time though, a flame appeared at the tip of his wand. It cast long shadows across the walls and illuminated a pathway for them.

When they reached the end she saw a shed, it was rather large and locked with a large padlock. He whispered something quietly and the lock clicked open. He indicated for her to follow, which she did, and found herself in a surprisingly spacious room with many candles lighting every corner.

Lining one side were an assortment of clothing, what she took to be sporting related. There were gloves, robes with numbers and the unmistakable 'Malfoy' printed on the back. On the other side, propped up on special stands were a handful of brooms. They were broom to be sure, though she had never seen any that looked quite like them.

They had sleek, shiny handles that curved slightly and each of them had gold lettering on the handle, the one closest to her read 'Nimbus 2000'. She supposed it was a model number.

"An old one, but reliable." Draco said from her side, she turned and looked at him curiously. "That broom," He said, pointing to the Nimbus 2000, "It was one of my most prized possessions once." He told her smiling.

She saw that each of the brooms was made of a slightly different wood and they had varying shapes. Draco walked to the far side and took one off its stand. He held it for her to see, "This is my current most prized possession." He laughed.

She reached out and touched it, the smooth wood feeling like nothing she had ever felt before. Each bristle at the end was perfectly held together and shaped for what she thought to be, the best aero-dynamics. "So what do you do with it?" She asked, although she had a fair idea.

He led her outside and back up the path, "Fly of course."

He took her out to the open grass and swung a led over the broom. Trinity could not help but laugh at the idea of flying on a _broom_. He appeared unfazed by her scepticism though and offered her a hand.

"You want me to get on _that_?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded, "It's fun." Was all said, waiting for her to take his hand.

She did eventually and moved to she was in front of him. He shrugged off his robes and draped it over her shoulders, "It can be cold if you're not used to it." He gave as an explanation.

Trinity shrieked as they took off, leaving the ground far behind. Draco's laughter rumbled close to her ear, "Relax." He said to her.

She wrapped the robes closer to her and sat further back against him instinctively to keep warm. His arms were wrapped around either side of her as he gripped the handle. When they stopped climbing he nudged her shoulder slightly with his chin, "Look."

She peered out and gasped. It was so beautiful! Above them was the moon and below was a great expanse of Malfoy grounds. The Manor was still close, but she could see beyond the lake he had taken her and see a meticuliously cared garden. "I never knew you were into gardening." She said, grinning.

He laughed, "It was my mothers actually, she liked to have garden parties there." He moved the broom slowly towards the garden, the air chilling but refreshing at the same time.

"Who cares for it now?" Trinity asked, not knowing if his parents were a topic not to gaze.

"Feel free to ask me anything." He murmured, once again reading her mind. "The house elves care for the garden now."

"Oh." She said, as they approached she saw beds of flowers and archways where vines crept up and twirled around. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

He slowly descended and she was able to walk around, looking at the strange plants she had never seen before. Some he warned for her not to go near because they spat strange liquids or would attack her. "Attacking plants?"

"Yes, I learnt a lot about that in Herbology." He said with a smile.

They re-mounted the broom and flew at a leisurely pace back to the Manor. "So I take it you play that sport of yours on these brooms?" She asked.

He wrapped an arm around her and settled her more comfortably on the broom, "Yes we do; it's Quidditch."

"Right," Trinity said, feeling such ease with him, "This is really amazing."

He leaned his mouth down to speak into her ear, "Still trust me?"

It suddenly clicked why he had taken her out here, it wasn't totally unrelated to their previous conversation after all. "Yes, I do." She answered firmly. "I don't think you should doubt me anymore."

He chuckled, "We shall see."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cho Chang was wet and tired. She hurried to Headquarters through the rain. Although she only had to walk up the pathway leading to the door, the pouring rain soaked her to the core.

"Cho!" Harry grinned when he saw her, "You're back early."

She smiled, "Yes I am; I need a bath."

Harry conjured a towel to drape around her shoulders before ushering her upstairs to the bathroom. Just as he was turning to go back downstairs, she called "Harry, I found something."

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Something?"

"Well," She said softly, "I found Trinity's family."

Harry frowned. He had told Ron and Cho about Draco's strange behaviour, they both agreed with Hermione. Although Ron was slightly sceptical. "Are they near-by?" He asked.

Cho nodded, "Close enough."

To this Harry shook his head, "Malfoy isn't going to like hearing that."

"What if you give him this?" Cho interjected suddenly.

He glanced upwards, as though in thought. "But they could be looking for her; worrying about her."

"Did the Dursley's ever worry about you?"

"Why does everyone bring that up as an argument?" Harry's eyes glittered in frustration, "It's a different situation."

Cho opened the bathroom door, "I just want you to consider what's best for Draco too; he's one of us now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another chapter! Thank you for reading. Please drop in a review.


	7. Misunderstanding

I seem to keep writing this…well I hope you like this next chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity awoke later the next morning, surprised to find Draco's robes still draped over her. She slipped it off and folded it neatly.

Outside it was raining, large rain drops splattered against the window, filling the room with their sound. After pulling on a warmer cloak, Trinity made her way out to the dining room.

Draco wasn't there but her breakfast appeared when she stepped into the room. She looked up; no one was in the portrait for which she was glad. Sitting down, she ate slowly, wondering how everything had suddenly become so right.

She screamed when a figure stepped out the fireplace before her. The wizard was dressed in casual black robes and smiled at her. "Hello Trinity." It was Harry.

Removing her hand from her heart, she stepped forward, "Are you alright?"

He laughed, "Yes, I'm fine." Dusting bit of ash off his sleeve, he looked to the dining table, "No Draco?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him this morning."

"Easy to get lost in this giant home." Harry observed casually, "I have some news."

Trinity tilted her head, "For me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes for you and for Draco."

"What is it?" She asked, walking to her seat. Harry sat opposite her and was about to say something when Draco entered the room.

Harry's green eyes met Draco's silver ones with a clash that Trinity swore produced sparks. She was unsure of what to do, but Draco seemed to have a lot to say. "I don't believe I invited you to my home Potter."

"You're right, you didn't." Harry replied shortly. The tension was thick with many things Trinity could not name.

"Then may I ask," Draco continued in cool politeness, "Why you are sitting in my dinning room?"

Harry sighed, "It really isn't my decision to make." He said, which made no sense to Trinity, though she had a fair idea it wasn't exactly the reason he was sitting in the dinning room.

"No, it's not." Draco said, stepping slowly towards the table.

Harry only shook his head, "It's not yours either."

"You think I'm like my father?" Draco questioned dangerously.

Trinity was caught between them and knew not what to do. It was as if they were conversing in a foreign language; she understood none of the undertones.

"You wouldn't keep a prisoner," Harry replied, "But it still isn't your call."

There was a long silence, in which Draco leaned on the table top and glared at Harry. The dark haired man wasn't fazed, "It's the right way, and if it's really what you claim, then why are you so angry?"

Draco stood, "We should talk in my study Potter." Was all he said before leaving the room without checking to see if Harry would follow him.

Harry turned to Trinity and gave her a small smile, "Stubborn man that one."

She nodded, "He is; but he's a good man."

He looked at her carefully for a moment, not moving, but simply staring at her with eyes the same colour as her own. "You enjoy staying here?"

"Yes."

He said no more, just got up and followed Draco's path out and up the stairs. Trinity watched him go, wondering if all wizards were so strange.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What is your business here Potter?" Draco demanded when Harry shut the door behind him.

The man only smiled politely and looked around. "It's pretty dark in here." He observed.

Draco gave him a calculating gaze before flicking his wand to open the curtains. The sunlight that streamed in wasn't as spectacular as usual, the rain clouds casting a dull grey over everything. "Bright enough Potter?"

"Yes, it is." Harry said, sitting opposite him. "Cho found them."

Draco sat back in his chair, an air of calm arrogance around him, "She's not leaving."

"You seem so sure Malfoy." Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

The blonde nodded, "Because I am; where did Chang find them?"

Harry smiled, "Not far from Headquarters."

"So why did you come here?"

"To ask Trinity if she wants to stay here." Harry replied calmly.

Draco was suspicious, "What?"

"Look," Harry leaned forward, "Draco – May I call you that?"

"No."

"Well alright, Malfoy, Cho gave me a reality check and she told me that you are one of us now." Harry continued smoothly.

"Funny how it's you that was going on about trusting me." Draco said dryly.

"No I do," Harry told him "But the fact is, you are a part of our team and even though both of us would probably never openly admit it; you're my friend."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "_Friend_?"

"Yes, I know it's not a normal sort of friendship, but that's still what it is."

"So we're _friends_?" Draco said slowly.

Harry sighed in frustration, "Yes Malfoy, what I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you too."

There was a pause, both men staring at each other intently. "I know nothing about Trinity."

"No, you don't."

Harry continued as if Draco had said nothing, "But I'm _your_ friend and because of that; I want to give you this."

The two most influential wizards sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed to be the first time ever. A silence that wasn't laced with tension, threats or unspoken insults. Draco sat still and calm while Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Thank you Potter." Draco said quietly.

Harry was surprised by his words, "I take it she wants to stay."

Draco nodded, "Yes, she told me she does."

They looked away from each other before standing up at the same time, "I just want things to be better for you now." Harry said.

Draco shook his hand, for the first time not trying to break his fingers. Harry did the same with a smile. "They are." Draco said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The weeks that followed were bright and sunny, many days the skies were cloudless and the sun unrelenting. Trinity spent a lot of her time during the day outside by the lake, the garden or simply strolling around.

It often got boring when Draco was away tending to his business. She read several books from the library, though it frustrated her she could not perform magic like Draco seamlessly did.

Some days, people from the Order would visit her. Mostly Hermione who was only too happy to answer her many questions about the wizarding world.

It was on one such occasion, as she was having afternoon tea with Hermione, that she asked, "Why are there dead ends at some of the hallways?"

Hermione frowned at her, "Dead ends?"

"Yes, there's nothing there, just wall." Trinity told her.

"It could just be an illusion." Hermione shrugged, "We had many of the them at Hogwarts."

"So you could just walk through it?"

Hermione nodded, "Usually that's the case."

"Can we try it now?" She asked.

Hermione nodded, curiosity twinkling in her eye, "Certainly; I'd love to see."

Trinity led her down a dark corridor where it was always cold and followed the lamps to the wall at the end. When she held up the lamp to shine on the wall, Hermione gasped and stepped back.

"What?" Trinity asked, backing away and staring at the blank wall.

"Can you not see it?" Hermione whispered, gripping her arm tightly.

Trinity shook her head, "No, what do you see?"

Hermione stared wordlessly at the wall before dragging her back out, "Wait, what are you doing? Hermione!" She tried to wriggle free but Hermione had a grip of iron.

"Don't go there anymore." Hermione warned her firmly, in her eyes was fear, "Promise me."

Trinity swallowed down her curiosity and opened her mouth to speak just as Draco popped into the room. "You spend a lot of time here Granger." He said casually.

Hermione turned to face him, her expression now laced with anger, "How could you?"

Draco glanced quizzically at her, "How could I what Granger?"

Hermione seemed so frustrated and angry, more so than Trinity had ever seen and judging by Draco's expression, he hadn't seen her like this before either. "You git!" Hermione yelled, "How could you keep all that stuff down there after pledging your loyalty to us?" She pointed angrily to the door Trinity and her had just exited. "You have no sense of morality Draco Malfoy; you may as well be part of the resistance!"

Draco leaned against the wall as Hermione yelled, an expression of cool indifference on his face.

"I trusted you! Harry trusted you! Even Trinity trusts you!" Here he looked up and glared at her, "How could you do this?"

"If you're quite done, Granger." Draco drawled. Not until he spoke did Trinity realise how angry he was too.

"I won't be finished until you're cold in your grave!" Hermione yelled viciously, "You're betraying us all!"

"Granger!" It was the first time Trinity had heard Draco raise his voice in her presence and she jumped, "For a Gryffindor you sure aren't giving me a chance to explain."

Hermione huffed, "What can you possibly say that will erase this betrayal?" She indicated to the door again.

"Granger, it's not mine." Draco said quietly. Hermione was silent but continued to glare at him, "I have never been down there since I killed my father."

Trinity bit her lip to keep from making a noise. Draco had killed his own father?

"Why do you still keep it at all?" Hermione demanded and answer with a glitter in her eyes.

Draco shrugged, "Never got around to giving it to the Order I suppose."

"You're a selfish, inconsiderate, untrustworthy prat." Hermione seethed before whipping out her wand and disappearing with a 'pop'.

Draco exhaled loudly and turned to Trinity. He could see confusion and fear. "Did you take her down there?"

She looked to the door then slowly turned her head back to him, "Yes I did."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her carefully, "Don't go there again."

She nodded, "Hermione told me that too."

Draco smiled thinly, "Yes, I imagine she did."

After a pause, Trinity stepped closer to Draco and asked, "What is there?"

He shook his head, "I won't tell you; just don't think about it anymore." He hugged her close, smoothing down her dark hair, "It's better you didn't know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry was startled as Hermione burst into his room, her expression was of confusion, anger and frustration.

"Hermione?" He stood up from the couch where he had been thinking and approached her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Malfoy!" She burst angrily.

"What's he done?" Harry asked, alarmed.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath, "The thing we couldn't find," she began, "He has it."

Harry knelt on the floor in front of her and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You-know-who's thing we've been looking for!" Hermione cried.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "He has it?"

"Yes!" Hermione nodded, "At the Manor."

Harry's anger bubbled, he felt so betrayed, "Get Trinity out of there, I'll get the others."

Hermione shook her head, causing Harry to frown again, "What's going on?"

"Draco Malfoy is more than slightly attached to her; forcing her to leave and capturing him will only anger him." She explained.

"Hermione, I don't really care if he's angry or not, he knew we were looking for those items and he never said a word." Harry told her angrily, "He's betrayed all the trust we ever had in him."

Hermione looked into Harry's angry eyes, "She doesn't know; she'll never understand."

Harry stood up, "Well take her back to her family; she doesn't have to understand something she can't remember."

"Harry!" Hermione jumped to her feet, "She doesn't deserve this; you can't just decide someone's fate!"

Harry shook his head, "Draco has the last remaining chance that Voldemort might come back, inside his very home! Trinity is one loss we can afford!" He stormed out before Hermione could say another word.

It was with a heavy heart that she followed him to the kitchen where he was already telling the others what had happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was lying outside with Trinity when he felt something change in the air. It was as if a sudden cool wind blew across his face. When he turned to look at her, she was dozing peacefully beside him.

Suddenly, an owl swooped around the Manor and dropped a scroll of parchment on his lap. Flapping its wings, it left quickly.

He opened the message quickly. It was in Hermione's neat hand; he could tell. The words sent chills down his spine.

_We're coming; a lot of us. Make sure Trinity is safe._

He nudged the woman beside him, "Trinity, come on, wake up." She opened her eyes and yawned but Draco was already standing, putting his cloak on. He helped her up and urged for her to do the same.

"Draco, what's going on?" She asked as he pulled her hurriedly towards the Manor.

"You need to leave." He said.

"Why?" She had to job to keep up with his long strides, "What's wrong?"

"I'll sort it out. For now, I'm taking you to another home of mine." He explained, "I'll need to come back here but you'll be provided for and protected there."

Trinity tugged at his sleeve to get him to slow down as they ascended the stairs, "Protected? From what?"

He turned to face her then, stopped abruptly, "If anyone from the Order comes, don't talk to them, don't meet their eyes and don't let them inside."

Trinity was more than a little frightened, "Draco please, what's going on?"

"There has been some major miscommunication and misunderstanding," He told her, setting off again towards his study, "But until I sort it out, you need to be kept away."

"But why?" They entered his study and he began sifting through the contents of the fist draw of his desk.

"They'll take you from me and most likely wipe your memory and send you back to your family."

Trinity gasped, wipe her memory? So she would have no recollection of Draco? The short time they had shared had been her happiest. "They wouldn't; they're your friends."

He barked a laugh, "Friends that are at this very moment coming to hunt me down." He pulled out a thick, large envelope and handed it to her, "These are the ownership papers for my homes and my company," He said, "Keep them with you always." Then he took her to the fireplace where they stepped into green flames once more and travelled to another elegant home.

"This is your home?" Trinity looked around, where the Manor was dark and full of shadows, this place was bright and warm.

"Yes," Draco said quickly, "Stay here and remember what I told you." Then he disappeared with a 'pop'.

After that sudden activity, Trinity found the place oddly quiet. She was still clutching the large envelope to her chest. Now she turned it over to find printed on the front, a large Malfoy crest, and another on the wax seal.

"Hello?" She called out quietly. There was another 'pop' as a house elf appeared.

"You called mistress?" It bowed low so its long nose nearly touched the ground.

Trinity stood and removed her cloak, draping it over one are. "I'd like to know where my room is." She said. The elf bowed and led her through the doorway to her chambers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

And another chapter has arrived, haha. Hey I appear to be getting a less than enthusiastic response to this fic…I'd really love to hear what you guys think, if it's boring, how can I improve? Please let me know! Thanks!


	8. Burning

HEY! I'm back! My holiday was wonderful and I still have a month off before school starts. Don't think I've forgotten you all! I hope this chapter is a good read; it's a bit of a warm up because I've been away for a while. Please enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Order met very little resistance when they stormed into Malfoy manor. Draco Malfoy was seated calmly on one of the long leather couches, dressed immaculately in black robes.

He looked up calmly as over a dozen wands pointed in his direction, "You took longer than I expected," He said with a smirk, "A bit out of practice are we?"

Harry stepped forward, "Where is it malfoy?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea first?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry frowned, "Don't play innocent Malfoy; where is it?"

Draco glanced over to Hermione who was the only person besides Harry who didn't have a wand raised. "Why don't you ask Granger? I'm sure she's only too willing to help, considering she went straight to you in the first place."

Draco cast Hermione a smirk, "Where is Trinity Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Safe." Was all he said, although Harry didn't believe a word.

"Where are you keeping her?"

Draco stood abruptly, "Where you can't find her Potter," He growled, "Not until you quit the hero act and let me get a word in."

Silence greeted his comment, Harry only glared at him, "What's your story?" He said finally.

Draco inclined his head to the side, "Would you mind being a little less threatening?" After a moment of hesitation, Harry nodded for the others to lower their wands and sat calmly opposite him.

"Hurry." He said shortly.

Draco smirked at his comment, "Potter, is that any way to speak to a friend?"

"Stop playing games Malfoy," Harry snapped, "Why do you have Voldemort's wand?" Everyone aside from Harry and Draco flinched.

"If you must know," Draco began, "I don't do anything with it; in fact I usually don't remember it's there."

Harry continued his questioning, "Then why did you not hand it over to the Order?"

"Because," Draco said after a pause, "I couldn't get to it."

"You _what_?" Harry asked, surprise written across his face.

"Potter," He sighed with a slight air of impatience, "Seeing as Granger is so reluctant to show you, I'll take you and you'll understand." He stood up, immediately all wands were pointed at him.

Harry waved for them to be put away, "Let's go then." They both walked out of the room, leaving the others there after Harry indicated for them to stay.

Draco led him wordlessly through the door and down the lamp-lit hallway. Following carefully, Harry glanced at the gothic designs of the lamps, trying to keep to the middle of hallway.

Upon reaching a blank wall, Draco held up a lamp to the wall and Harry gaped. There on the wall was a large glowing Dark Mark. It's green glow pulsing slightly under their gaze. Harry looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you go through?" Harry asked, his voice echoing oddly in the dark hallway.

Draco gave Harry the lamp to hold and lifted his sleeve to reveal a faded Dark Mark on his forearm. The dark haired boy looked on curiously as the faded mark slowly seemed to rise to the surface of Draco's skin. It became more prominent with each passing second and each pulse of the Mark in front of them. "I'm not a death eater anymore Potter." Draco told him quietly.

"But if you have the mark then you can get in?" Harry continued looking down at the skull outlined on Draco's arm.

The blonde nodded, "I could, though my betrayal of the Death Eaters would probably mean I'd die."

Harry looked up at the green mark before them, "It knows?"

"Yes, I can even feel it from here; the barrier." Draco told him, slipping his sleeve back over his arm and taking back the lamp. "There are very few people who would be able to walk in and back out again unhurt."

"But there are people like that." Harry pointed out.

Draco nodded, "That's true Potter, but they wouldn't willingly step into my home. The only person that knew about the whereabouts of this wand before Granger spread the news was the father."

"No one will find out." Harry assured him.

Draco gave the wall one last look before heading out again, "The more people know the more chances there are of the facts leaking." He said, "I take it most of the Order knows."

Harry felt uncomfortable, "Yes, most of them."

"Exactly; but there's nothing to do about it now." Draco said casually, "I'll simply have to kill anyone who spreads the news."

Harry had no doubts, but said nothing, simply relishing in the warmth of the sun as they closed the door. Hermione was waiting outside and looking at them strangely. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing." And she walked back without another word.

"Potter, this is something I'd rather forget." Draco began.

"Yes, I understand." Harry nodded, "And I agree."

"Good, then Trinity will be returning here tonight. You may come tomorrow morning for breakfast if you need to ensure her safety." He smirked.

Harry smiled, "Yes I suppose I will, though it's not just to see your woman."

Before Draco could say word in question Harry was back with the others and they were all disappearing. "Take good care Draco." Harry said before too leaving.

Draco sat down with a sigh and looked down at his arm where the Mark was still burning. That was the closest he had gone to the Mark on the wall in years, he was paying his price. Even as he set off to get Trinity, the skull burned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity lay on the large bed supplied to her for a while, wondering what was going on back at the Manor and if Draco would be alright. She supposed it was something to do with the wall she had found, judging by Hermione's angry and fearful reaction.

"_I'll sort it out._" He had told her, he had reassured her that he would be back and things would be alright then. She found that oddly enough, she believed him and a part of her knew things were going to be alright as long as he was with her.

She sat up and looked around. There was a desk with nothing on it apart from a picture. The carpet beneath her feet while she walked around was soft and plush even though the home seemed ancient. When she reached the window she opened it and took a deep breath of fresh air.

This Manor was different in many aspects. For one, it was brighter; livelier. The portraits were mostly of lakes, oceans and other landscapes so she had yet to encounter a speaking person in any of them. The picture on the desk beside her was the exception though. Within the dark wooden frame was a woman, her hair platinum blonde and her eyes a light, clear blue. She wasn't looking at Trinity, nor was she saying anything. She was reading a book but Trinity knew it was a wizards photo because she still moved to turn the pages every now and then.

Draco looked a lot like this woman, and this woman looked a lot like his mother in the portrait. However, she wasn't sneering or scowling, simply reading with a peaceful expression on her face. When Trinity moved to look at the photo closely she looked up but said nothing. Her expression was curious as she stared at Trinity, but soon she returned to her book; unfazed.

A house elf appeared just as she stood up. It was carrying a tray of tea and muffins. She smiled, "Hello."

The elf placed the tray on the bedside table and bowed, "Good evening" It said squeakily. Trinity sat down and poured a cup of tea from the beautiful chine tea pot after thanking the elf. She began to feel uncomfortable as it continued to watch her drink and put her cup down.

"Is there anything else?" The little elf shook his head. "Then may I ask, why are you watching me?" she asked quietly.

The elf bowed slightly, "Master has ordered that you be kept safe."

Trinity looked around the room. "I think I'll be quite safe on my own here drinking my tea." She observed.

The elf also looked around though appeared to be confused. "Master ordered that you be watched." He said, his voice quivering slightly.

Trinity smiled, "Could you perhaps stand a little further away?"

The elf nodded and hurried over to the door where it stood and watched her again. She turned back to her tea and tried to ignore the elf who was staring so intently at her. After a few minutes she couldn't stand it and stood up, "Would you like some tea?"

The elf gaped at her, shock written all over its features. She knew no one treated elves like that, but she couldn't enjoy her tea and muffin with anyone staring at her like that. "Come sit here." She said, brining the chair from the desk for the elf.

The little creature hurried to follow her instructions and sat opposite her. She realised that there was only one cup so she offered the elf a muffin on a napkin instead. "Do you like blueberry?" She asked.

The elf looked at the offered muffin and nodded slightly. "That is your muffin Miss." He said fearfully.

Trinity smiled, "But I'm giving it to you." She said. The elf looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face before taking the muffin gently from her hands. She lifted her tea cup and was about to take a sip when she saw that the elf was still staring at her. "You can eat the muffin." She told him.

The elf looked down at the muffin and up at her again, she nodded in encouragement and it took a small nibble. She smiled and drank her tea. Just as she put her cup down Draco walked into the room. The elf jumped, dropping the muffin and ran to bow at Draco's feet.

Draco looked at her and at the muffin on the carpet, confusion written on his face. Trinity quickly stood and smiled, "I was sharing a snack with the elf."

He looked down at the quivering elf before him and nodded, "You may go." It ran quickly from the room, shutting the door quietly. Trinity was holding Draco's hand and looking from behind his shoulder as it left the room.

"Sharing a snack with an _elf_?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was staring at me!" She argued. This only seemed to confuse him further, "So?"

"It's creepy Draco." She told him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll have to be a bit more specific in my orders next time then." He looked around the room, his expression peaceful.

"So everything is alright?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "Yes, everything is fine."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She sat on the end of the bed while he walked over the open window.

"It's better if you don't know." He told her.

Trinity rose and joined him at the window, "Is it something bad about you that you don't want me to know?"

He stared at her and shook his head, "It's not like that."

She frowned, "Then why are you so reluctant to tell me?"

"Because it's not something you will understand; or need to know." He replied frankly.

She took his hand and looked at their intertwined fingers, his long pale fingers so smooth to touch. "If I stay with you, will you explain all these things I don't understand to me?"

He leaned against the desk, "If?"

She met his smoky eyes, "I don't really know yet."

"I thought you were unhappy at home." He said, running his thumb over her knuckles.

She looked away, "I was; I never really enjoyed living with my family."

"Then why wouldn't you stay with me?" He asked.

"It's not that I want to go back, I just feel like I'm in the way here."

Draco turned, "I enjoy having you here more than anything else Trinity; you're never in the way."

She smiled at him, finding his words more comforting now that she knew what a stiff, cold man he usually was. "Even if you do, I'm not a witch."

"It doesn't matter that you aren't." He told her, "No one is going to hold it against you."

"But I'm different, I'm not part of your world and no matter what you say, I can feel the differences between us." She continued, sounding firm but sad at the same time.

Draco gripped her hand a little tighter, causing her to look up at him, "I'd appreciate it if you gave yourself some time to adjust." He said quietly before rising and leaving her room. She stood staring at the door after he had left for a while, not knowing what to do anymore.

She picked up the fallen muffin and placed it beside her empty tea cup. In the bathroom was a towel and some soaps. She ran herself a bath so she could sit and relax.

Just as she settled into the warm bubble bath a paper crane squeezed under the door and flew over to her. Trinity watched, her mouth agape, as it settled down on her towel and became stiff again, falling on its side. With tentative hands, she picked it up and unfolded it, but it didn't move again.

_Trinity, I've been called out to handle some matters with the business. I won't be back until later tonight so please eat without me._

_We can return to the Manor tomorrow, Potter has told me he will come to see you. Clearly he does not yet trust me enough to believe me when I say you are safe._

_Take care of yourself and you know where to find help if you ever need it._

_Draco._

Another business affair, Trinity thought. Draco was always so busy, she hoped they could spend more time together soon, in case she decided to go home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and what a wonderful surprise it was to return home and find that more people had read my story while I'd been away. Thank you very much.

Please send in reviews to let me know how you liked this chapter! Thank you!


End file.
